galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Version 2006 - Ch 50
<<<< Previous Chapter --- Next Chapter >>> INTERLUDE: SIN 4 Dimon Honshu landed on Sin 4 and noticed the large number of Pirate ships already there. Of course it would be Pirate Market soon and the worst cut throats, killers and deep space scum would meet. He had been a few times and he had to admit to himself that some of the things offered were indeed rare treasures. A man with a good nose could make a killing there. he knew most of the ships and the more famous or infamous pirates, renders, privateers and corsairs. Once in a while one was missing because he got caught or met an early end by one of his or her esteemed colleagues. Pirates never had a big problem raiding another pirates ship if the opportunity was there. The Worm operated and supported three Pirate ships but only the Bloody Mary was there and Captain Ivok would not know Dimon Honshu and had never seen the Purple Worm in Person either. There was the Crimson Hunter, one of the oldest and most experienced Pirates. Being in this business and surviving over 20 years with the same ship was something Dimon respected and he knew of Crimson Curse the Captain. He never bit more of than he could chew and that was maybe the secret of his success. Right behind it the Intruder, an old Saran Destroyer but heavily modified and modernized. Captain Meateater was no man to be trifled with. He killed first and usually didn't ask questions later. The large Kartanian Armed Merchant at the end he had seen here before but he kept up to date on GalNet news and rumors and it could only be the mysterious Silver Streak and the legendary Captain Black Velvet. He knew there was a ship and Captain of the same names about 400 years ago, if she was the same or not no one knew. But she had made quite an impact and was considered brutal and efficient according to rumors and GalNet news. He decided to attend the market anyway to see if she would show up. It could never hurt to know a little more about a pirate. Her ship didn't look like much. It was large and had two added ISAH thrusters probably making it quite fast, but he doubted it was very maneuverable. He was impressed by the weaponry. He was a Nul technology expert and that ship over there sported quite some impressive Nul fire power. Either she had a connection to the Nul or what would not be any less impressive raided Nul Ships. If she had connections maybe she was here for the same reason, looking for the Nul Prince. Or she was the one who abducted him. In any case a worthwhile lead to follow. But first he would hire himself a Sojonit and then he would check out a few contacts and see if they heard anything about a Nul slave. ________________________________________ Category:Adventures of the Tigershark - Version 2006